twelfthnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor characters
The following are minor characters who had small or brief roles in Twelfth Night". They are listed in order of their appearance in the story. BiYong Palmu King's Guard The following are the royal guards under King JinWon. Black Wolf '''Black Wolf (real name: Yushin Beck) is the leader of the BiYong Palmu King's Guard. He is a supporting character, but is listed here for completion. Main article: Black Wolf White Phantom White Phantom appears intermittently in Seasons 1 and 2, starting in Episode 11. She is a member of the BiYong Palmu King's Guard and acts as a personal guard to King JinWon when Black Wolf is not available. As the king's bodyguard, she deftly remains out of sight unless he summons her. He also he calls upon her to summon the royal guard when he decides to destroy the slum village. She is particularly notable for her eyes, which are black with pale brown irises, and a pair of green horns which protrude from the back of her neck. She also appears to wear a green, teardrop-shaped jewel on her forehead. Her unusual appearance is not explained in the story. The original Spottoon translator gets her gender wrong a few times, referring to her with male pronouns. White Pearl White Pearl is a member of the BiYong Palmu King's Guard. As Hwi Lee and Juk Lee try to make their escape from the palace after stealing the Covenant, White Pearl captures Hwi Lee with her whip. When he drops to the ground, he yanks her with her own whip and kicks her across her head. He then throws a smoke bomb and and escapes. Black Wolf orders her and another guard to find Hwi Lee, injured by one of Black Wolf's poisoned daggers. White Poison White Poison (initially translated as BeckAh) is a member of the BiYong Palmu King's Guard. White Snake White Snake is a member of the BiYong Palmu King's Guard and becomes King JinWon's personal guard in Season 3. Season 1 AnYoung AnYoung was the Queen of GaGook during the reign of King JinHyul. She was the mother of the crown prince, Hwi Lee. Sometime after King JinHyul's death from a long illness, the queen's quarters were mysteriously set on fire and she hurriedly woke her son, urging him to flee from JinHee Palace. Once he was gone, royal consort YonRi Yoon arrived with her soldiers and assassinated the queen. As the queen, AnYoung and her son held a higher status in the royal family than the royal consort and her son Won Lee. Because of this, Hwi Lee was the crown prince even though he was a year younger than Won Lee. Dalleng Dalleng is one of the servants from Danah Yu's residence, and is often shown searching for Danah after one of her escapes from home. JinHyul Lee JinHyul Lee, also known as King JinHyul, ruled GaGook until his death 10 years before the story begins. He was the father of both Hwi Lee and Won Lee. He died after a prolonged illness, at which time his wife, Queen AnYoung, became regent for the Crown Prince. SeHyung Hwang Left Ambassador SeHyung Hwang is one of the ministers of GaGook. He is only seen in bits and pieces in Seasons 1 and 2, and takes on a slightly larger role in Season 3 as the father of one of the king's bridal candidates, Lady SeRyun Hwang. HwaHyun Sah HwaHyun Sah was a minister of GaGook who, 21 years ago, was accused of treason and executed by the Captain of the Royal Guards, Ha Lee by order of King JinHyul. His wife along with his daughter, BeckHwa Sah, were thrown in prison. BeckWa would later become YoungHwa Wol, the Crescent Blossom, and dedicated her life to proving her father's innocence. Ha Lee Ha Lee only appears in flashbacks in the story during King JinHyul's reign. * 21 years before the main story's timeline, he is the Captain of the Royal Guards who executes HwaHyun Sah, BeckHwa's father, for treason. * 19 years before the main story's timeline, his title is now Minister and he raises the boy who would become the companion to the crown prince. * 10 years before the main story's timeline, during the revolt in which YonRi Yoon comes to power, he and his wife are executed during a purge of ministers loyal to the previous king. Ha Lee's wife (who is never named in the story) appears in the second flashback, spending a final moment with her "son" before he leaves for the palace. When he is gone, she holds a picture he had just drawn, and cries. She is a cousin of Queen AnYoung. Hyun Sah Hyun Sah only appears in flashbacks in Episode 12. He is the brother of BeckHwa Sah (YoungHwa Wol). He, along with the rest of his family, was thrown in prison and later exiled after the execution his father, HwaHyun Sah. When he attempted to attack the King's half brother, SeGi Lee, he ended up being beaten himself, and both siblings begged for mercy. When SeGi Lee tossed a knife in front of them and stated that he would show mercy to the first of the two to kill the other, Hyun immediately grabbed the knife and stabbed his sister, then dumped her body in the snowy forest. SeGi Lee SeGi Lee appears only in a flashback in Episode 12. He is the half-brother of King JinHyul. When siblings Hyun and BeckHwa Sah were forced to work hard labor on his property, he attempted to rape BeckHwa as she slept. Hyun tried to save his sister, but was beaten. As they begged for mercy, SeGi Lee threw down a knife and stated that the first to kill the other will be shown mercy. Hyun immediately stabbed BeckHwa. SeGi laughed that humans treasure their own lives above all others, and ordered Hyun to discard the body. Segi's words and actions influences BeckHwa/YoungHwa's words to Juk Lee when she first encounters him later on. Chung Chung is a boy who steals the medicine Won Lee procured for Nabi in order to give it to his sick little brother Woon. Won Lee tracks him to the slums and proceeds to destroy it. After a confrontation with Hwi Lee, Chung tells an angry mob that Won Lee is the Crimson Moon, causing Won Lee, Hwi Lee, and Danah Yu to flee. Woon Woon is a small, sick boy who lives in the slums of GaGook. His older brother Chung steals some medicine from Won Lee for him, who tracks him to the slums. Woon mistakes Won Lee for the Crimson Moon, and wishes that the king they have now would disappear. This causes Won Lee to decide to make the village disappear instead. Hwi Lee saves Woon from Won Lee. Season 2 Sori Sori is an assistant to Doctor Ma. Gyum Meng Gyum Meng is RokHa Jang's subordinate. He initially poses as the head of the NakChun Trading Company of SeoSeo during a meeting with Nabi and Juk Lee. Hak-Gyu Kim Hak-Gyu Kim is King JinWon's Treasurer. His name is only mentioned in Episode 33. JiHyun Wi JiHyun Wi is King JinWon's Defense Minister. His name is only mentioned in Episode 33. Season 3 Lady SeRyun's maid SeRyun Hwang's maid has been at her life-long service. She is privy to all of Lady SeRyun's activities. See articles SeRyun Hwang and Nabi for more plot details about this character. References Category:Index